Breaking Liam Payne's Heart
by smilesugar
Summary: Katie hurt Liam. A lot. Will she ever get a chance to apologize, to make things better? He hasn't responded to any texts or calls...   Rate and Review lovelies :D


Katie was thinking back to when she and Liam were little; everyone used to make fun of her because she was friends with a boy, none of the other girls would even look at her because they thought she had cooties. Katie didn't mind though, she had her best friend, Liam and they always had so much fun together. So what if the kids used to chant: Katie and Liam sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! They were too busy building forts, or colouring pictures to care.

Katie wished her relationship with Liam were just as simple now. She missed him dearly. Even the thought of him brought tears to her eyes, because she knew it was her fault; she screwed everything up, and now, she didn't even know if she'd even see her beloved Liam again.

Katie sat on the edge of her bed; her pillow hugged closely to her, Liam had bought it for her when they were still dating. She picked up her phone and dialed his number again, and again, she got no response.

All she wanted was a chance to explain what had happened, and beg for him to forgive her! She'd known Liam her entire life, and yet, she had no idea how to talk to him. She had broken a promise... a promise to stay loyal, and she'd hated herself ever since. She could barely even remember that night, but there were pictures... pictures of her tongue halfway down someone else's throat.

She wanted to tell Liam, and she had planned to, next time he came home, but someone had sent him the pictures, and that was that. He was done. She knew how much she'd hurt him, and she knew that the pain she was in was just a fraction of the pain he felt when he saw those pictures, but she just wanted a second chance! She wanted to explain that it wasn't on purpose...

Her phone rang, and Katie picked it up as quickly as she could, hoping Liam had returned one of her texts... unfortunately, it wasn't Liam... it wasn't even a number she recognized...

Hi, this is Niall, Liam's band-mate. Liam's devastated, and I can't offer him comfort until I know what happened. Care to explain?

Katie had met Niall, but this text seemed so much harsher than she ever imagined Niall capable of... Liam must really be hurting. But still, this was her one chance to explain, and she wasn't about to give that up.

I was at a party. I don't remember a lot, but I know I hooked up with someone. I wanted to tell him, but I was waiting for the next time he visited, so he could hear it from me, and not just a text. I truly am sorry. I love Liam, so much. And I hate myself for this. Please, just tell him I'm sorry.

The next 10 minutes were the worst 10 minutes of Katie's life. Her heart was pounding, her body was shaking and tears were rolling down her face. She was desperate for a response, and response, so long as she knew Liam had seen her text, she thought she'd feel better.

The text finally came, but this time, it was from Liam:

Katie, I've known you since we were little kids; I thought I knew you better than anyone else. I was wrong. I didn't even know you went to parties, let alone let yourself get so drunk you'd do something like this. You've changed Katie.

She responded as quickly as she could, with her body shaking.

Please give me a second chance? Liam, I'm more sorry than you'll ever know. I'm so sorry. I love you. I really do! Please, just give me a chance to explain in person! Please?

Katie was a very proud person, she very rarely begged for anything. Liam seemed to notice this, because he responded with:

I'm coming home next week… we'll talk then.

Katie's tears stopped, her heart felt lifted, just the slightest bit. He was giving her a chance, and that's all she wanted. She loved Liam, and he was giving her a chance to explain. She always knew Liam was kind-hearted, but even she'd underestimated him. Liam was amazing; he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. And next week, she was going to fight to get him back.


End file.
